poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Streak vs Nightmare Moon
This is how Thunder Streak vs Nightmare Moon goes in My Little Pony Transformers: The Magic Unleashed. Streak looks at Nightmare Nova, whose half of her armor is off and her helmet is off, allowing Thunder Streak to see the true face of his former master. Thunder Streak looks shocked at the site that, to his surprise, Nightmare Nova was a terribly scarred and deformed lavender Alicorn. Nightmare Moon then begins to walk towards Thunder Streak Nightmare Moon: Yes! Kill her! She was weak, broken! Kill her and you can take your rightful place at my side. Ryan-Ko: NO! uses the force to pull Nightmare Moon's keyblade from her and tries to use it to kill her, but Nightmare Moon zaps him with purple lightning and Ryan-Ko screams in pain. Nightmare Moon continues to zap him with purple lightning as Haru looks at Thunder Streak Haru Yoshioka: Help him! Streak looks at Nightmare Moon zapping Ryan-Ko with purple lightning and at Nightmare Nova getting back up. Thunder Streak runs at Nightmare Moon and battles her Nightmare Moon: Now the rebellion ends here. Thunder Streak: Death to Empire! Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon: You should've killed Nightmare Nova. You could've ruled by my side. Thunder Streak: I got a better idea. How about I defeat you! [ Moon summons Nightmare Empire guards to help her [ Nightmare Moon: You were destined to destroy me. Do it! Give in to your hatred. Streak was about to kill her when Ryan-Ko comes to him Ryan-Ko: She's beaten. Let it go. Thunder Streak: It's a trick! She's stronger then you know and she deserves to die for what she's done to me. Ryan-Ko: Maybe so, but if you strike her down in anger, you'll be right back where you began. Thunder Streak: Get Haru and the others out of here. I'll be right behind you. and Thunder Streak prepare to board the Mega One when Nightmare Moon gets up zaps Ryan-Ko with purple lightning then Thunder Streak blocks it with his magic Thunder Streak: Go! Protect the senators! and Haru nod and go to the Mega One Nova arrives with Nightmare troopers then Thunder Streak pushes closer to Nightmare Moon Thunder Streak: Noooooo!!!! Streak dies in an explosion that kills the Nightmare troopers. Ryan-Ko and Haru look back before boarding the Mega One and the ship flies away from the Unicron Star. Nightmare Nova and Nightmare Moon go over to Thunder Streak's corpse Nightmare Nova: He is dead. Nightmare Moon: Then he is now more powerful then ever. He was meant to route out the rebels. His sacrifice will only inspire them. Nightmare Nova: But, now we know who they are. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended, Your Highness and master. Nightmare Moon: You must be cautious, Lady Nova. If even a single rebel survives, this alliance that we have unwittingly created will be our undoing. walks away, leaving Nightmare Nova alone with Thunder Streak's corpse at Kashyyyk. Ryan-Ko and the senators have a meeting Haru Yoshioka: Are we ready to finish what he started? Ryan-Ko: Yes. Haru Yoshioka: Then at last. The Rebel Alliance is born here tonight. Matashy: We need a flag to rally behind. Matau T. Monkey: I think we need a symbol. cleans the dust to reveal a rebel logo Matau T. Monkey: A symbol... Of hope. Ryan-Ko: Good one, Matau. glows Crash Bandicoot: I think he agrees. Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes